In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to protective knee pad constructions and, more particularly, to pairs of knee pads for workmen which are constructed to cover and protect the lower thigh, knee and upper shin of a workman.
Protective knee pads are used by various individuals; for example, construction workers, mechanics, sportsmen, athletes, and others who find it necessary to protect their knees as a result of their work or activities, particularly when kneeling on a hard surface. Utilization of protective knee pads placed on or around the knee for use when kneeling on hard surfaces is thus a common practice and, in some instances, a requirement in order to effectively engage in a trade or craft. Various knee pad constructions are available and they typically comprise a rigid case or outer shell which is padded on the inside surface, is shaped to be fitted over the knee and includes attachment straps for retention on or over the knee.
Knee pad constructions are the subject of various prior patents and applications including U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,616 B2 issued Jul. 1, 2003 and incorporated, herewith by reference. Further knee pad constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,350 for a Molded Knee Pad Construction in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,240 for a Knee Pad; U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,261 for a Protective Joint Guard; U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,689 for a Protective Knee Pad Having a Single Piece Cupping Means and Stitch Receiving Groove; U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,955 for a Knee Pad for Athletes; U.S. Design Pat. No. D473,977 for a Knee Pad; and U.S. Patent Publication No. US2004/0111780 for a Knee Pad.
One problem associated with the use of knee pads relates to a situation where the pad will tend to slip or more while the workman or individual using the pad is changing positions; for example, moving from a standing to a kneeling position. To overcome this problem, various types of strap constructions have been proposed. While such solutions have their benefits, they are not necessarily acceptable in all circumstances.
Another problem often observed with protective knee pads for workman and others is associated with the shape or form of the knee pad. Often the knee pad, as a result of its configuration, will tend to bind or cut into the shin or thigh of a workman when moving or when changing from one position to another. These, among other issues, have been considered vexing to various workman and others needing protective knee pads.